


A Cho by Any Other Name

by reiaheadofyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Headcanon, a compromise, asian hogwarts students deserve better so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiaheadofyou/pseuds/reiaheadofyou
Summary: Charlotte Chang was dubbed Chinese Charlotte when Charlotte McGuffin moved next door. Charlie Chang faced a sea of Charlies, crowning her the unwanted spot as "Chinese Charlie", so she tries to think of a way to fix her dilemma.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Cho by Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> My Asian ass got kinda annoyed by the fact Cho's whole name is two last names, so I tweaked this little headcanon in hopes of comforting this big itch in my brain.   
> also TRANS RIGHTS I LOVE HOW WE'VE DISOWNED JOANNE AND KEPT THE HEADCANONS WE LVOE IN THE FANDOM (South Asian Harry, Black Hermione, Bisexual Sirius Black) fuck it they're canons
> 
> so yeah

Charlotte Chang spent her entire existence as Charlotte. When Charlotte McGuffin moved next door, her neighbors referred to her as “Chinese Charlotte.” 

So she went by Charlie. Until she began attending Hogwarts, where everyone named Charlie was a boy, and she was still stuck as “Chinese Charlie.” Which was somehow even worse. 

“It’s so damn unfair.” She grumbled to herself while upside down in the girls dormitory. “I’m never just Charlotte or Charlie, I’m always the  _ Chinese  _ one. Nobody calls Clarissa the black Clarissa. Just Clarissa Chapman. Why can’t people just call me full on Charlotte Chang?” 

“Dunno.” Marietta shrugged, flipping through her book. They became friends when their parents started chatting in Diagon Alley while shopping for school supplies. She was a bit uptight, but she was sweet and clever when it came to her friends. “There are hundreds of students named Charlotte and Charlie here. You just happen to have the unfortunate luck of being the only Asian one.”

“How unfortunate is being Asian, Marietta?” She slid down to the floor from her bed head first and crossed her arms. 

“Worded it wrong. What I meant was the only way some people can seed out a sea of Charlottes or Charlies is by pointing out their most obvious characteristics. Charlotte McGuffin is Blonde Charlotte. Charlie Weasley is...Charlie Weasley and honestly only gonna be here for like another year.” Marietta bit the inside of her cheek.

They both sat their pondering what to do about her new problem. 

“I could shorten it more.” Charlotte pondered, still lying on the floor. By now, Marietta had stopped reading and was lying with her.  _ “Chá  _ means tea though, so that would be weird.” 

“Really? Huh. Didn’t know that.”

“The more you know. Ravenclaw motto.” Charlotte dragged the “o”. “Maybe I’ll go by Cho.” 

“Isn’t that Erwin’s last name? The Korean Hufflepuff with abs?”   
“How do you know he has abs, Marietta?” she teased. “I dunno. But it’s better than being Chinese Charlie.” 

Marietta was already calling her Cho when the morning came, and pretty soon everyone including some teachers called her that. It was confusing, that was for sure. 

  
  


But it was better than being  _ Chinese _ Charlie.


End file.
